Alphard Alshua
The series' most prominent villain, Alphard Alshua (アルファルド, Arufarudo) is the leader of a terrorist organization called Snake (蛇, ''Hebi?), which is responsible for both the Shinjuku and Shanghai terrorists attacks and Canaan's arch-enemy. Appearance Alphard is an attractive olive-skinned young woman with shoulder length black hair that she usually wears in a ponytail (though on occasions, she will wear it down) and cruel grey eyes. Alphard wears a black tube top, a dark purple trench coat and black pants. On her left arm she has a snake tattoo, given to her by Siam. She later shoot off this arm to break her connection with Siam and Canaan. Alphard usually has a cold, emotionless expression on her face, or a smirk. Personality Alphard is a chaotic and usually calm and collected young woman who shows no remorse to her actions, even killing the man who was like a father to her without mercy during her attacks. She doesn't seem to have any interest in a love life and disregards all 'friends' that she has. While no one would really know, the emotion that drives her life the most is her absolute fear of what she committed. She is constantly hounded by the spirit of a man she killed; every time she turns around she sees a remnant of him. Her mind constantly replays events with this man to the point where she will make a vocal response to someone not there. Most people would assume she’s silent, but Alphard is actually trying to focus her mind on anything but what her mind is conjuring. While she is very alert to her surroundings when she needs to be, on the whole she’ll space out. These massive gaps of time where she stares at nothing can last for an entire hours and she sometimes tries to physically attack what she is dealing with. The best way to think of it is Alphard is someone who is straddling two different realities at once, one of which she wants to be free of. The entire world goes on around Alphard, but she doesn’t really emotionally respond to it. Alphard can talk and acknowledge the world, but she doesn’t really seem to “feel” anything about it. Someone can (and has) confessed their love straight to her face and she can ignore it or simply demean it. She doesn’t really get mad, sad, jealous or scared. It’s comparable to say that she doesn’t really care about the consequences of anything she does. That’s not to say that Alphard can’t smile, she seems to take a certain delight in telling people how they are about to suffer because of her. While she may not use emotions, she certainly knows how people react to certain situations and thus makes preparations based on the emotion that someone is exhibiting. There are some emotions ( like love) that she doesn’t understand, though it seems that when someone is willing to die for the way they feel; she finds interest in the emotion and might research it in a subtle way. There is one person who can cause Alphard to start to experience some severe emotions she has closed off, Canaan. She is obsessed with this person because she needs to prove that the power of her own hatred is the way to conquer the past. To that end, she pushes this person with test, mind games, and physical combat to try and propel her into the thick hatred that she herself is completed submerged in. There is no other person outside of her circle she’ll even acknowledge; in fact her own lieutenant takes a back seat when it comes to this person which becomes the trigger of her her insanity. The simple fact of the matter is Alphard sees the girl as the opposite of herself and wants to see if something so pure can be pulled into absolute hate. Both her and this girl were given the name Canaan ( the promised land.) but Alphard instead dubs her counter part with “your true name is despair.” She actually picked this up because it was her own name, it was said that she brought despair on anyone she targeted. In a gun sense this was very true, but Alphard really meant that as in “anyone you get attached to will share your despair” This is actually something that Alphard is very proud of. She believes that her hate is a source of power and conquering it makes her extremely strong. The hate she feels comes from losing her chance to ever have a normal life. She learned to become a killer and nothing else. Realizing the emptiness of that fact, she killed the source of her hate. Another person took her place and was going to follow down the exact same path, but this girl was left alive. She uses her own hate to fuel her reason to cause destruction and gain control. It is the reason she can watch someone suffer and smile while it is happening, it also what had killed off her emotions. Since she has been corrupted by this feeling, she feels like everyone else is too. Since everyone has it, if she is capable of mastering the emotion then she’ll be better then those that are controlled by their own hate. This shows that Alphard is a conflicted and troubled person. History When Alphard's parents died, she was put under training from a top military officer. His name was Siam and he gave her the name Canaan as a sign that she will become the Promised Land. Alphard saw him as a father like figure, she looked up to him and trained hard to meet his expectations. At an early age she was capable of going on high class level missions and could pull the trigger on her enemy without any remorse. She learned what kind of guns were the most dangerous, how to tell when someone was a beginner, who the most lethal enemy was at the time, where to be to avoid taking return fire, how to create cover, what emotions belonged on the field and much much more. Alphard achieved the peak of human potential and Siam had nothing else to teach her, as a reward she was engraved of a serpent tattoo on her left arm. When Alphard returned into the world, she found that the only thing she knew how to do was hate and kill. She’d become a mindless creature that couldn’t see beyond war and blood shed. She became engulfed in hatred and used Siam’s training as a catalyst to focus her hate. Alphard joined up with a terrorist organization known as Snake, or its known name to the world Hebi. She and Xiang met up and started doing missions where they would gun down enemies of the organization and Alphards skills were making her rise through their ranks quickly. The reason she chose the Snake’s was because of their HQ in Shibuya where they were researching something called the Ua virus. It was a biological warfare program that spread a vicious virus that expanded the blood inside the body. This was the same virus that had given birth to Canaan’s power. People that survived the virus gained a vein like scar and sometimes an inhuman ability. Xiang studied the virus and started to develop means in which they could control those that learned to adapt to their new power against Alphard’s knowledge. Others were destroyed from the inside out as the virus expanded and rejected the blood inside the host’s body. After 20 hours of infection, the host would die and the virus spread to all in proximity. Alphard soon was given a mission to kidnap a sample of the virus that had been claimed by a military team. When she arrived on the train she found Siam and Canaan aboard it. After activating a bomb, Canaan was forced to deal with it separating her from Siam. Alphard engaged her old teacher alone in a one sided combat; Siam was no longer a match for his student. Canaan arrived just as Siam received the finishing blow, her orders had been to kill all witnesses; but in truth she wanted to end Siam seeing that he had subjected another girl to the hell she was put through. Canaan came at her with everything she had, but Alphard easily defeated the girl. However since she represented Siam’s hope, Alphard had the idea to corrupt that hope and left Canaan alive to fester in her hatred. If she could reduce Siam’s light to her level of darkness, then she’d know that hatred was the strongest power. Abilities '''Gunslinger': When Alphard fires a shot, it typically is going to hit whatever she was aiming for. She's able to account for a moving target and adjust her aim well for such occasions. Her accuracy doesn't really suffer that much on moving trains. Her drawing speed is swift, and she's even able to deal with targets while swinging. '''Martial Arts: '''It's almost inhuman to watch her at work, there isn't a bit of wasted movement and her patience is lethal. She is able to perform acorbatic movements on a moving train like they were child’s play. She knows how and where to hit her enemy, vicious attack patterns keep her opponent off balance and leave them little room to make any kind of error without being punished for it. She's trained to be more of a weapon than a woman, and the brutal blunt strikes she can deliver end most brawls quickly. '''Viral Knowledge: '''More specifically the UA virus and Borners, made from it's influence. She's studied the effects thourougly and is able to tell what stage of infection someone is in just by a simple glance. The cure to this virus has been exposed already, so treatment is quite possible to get; however, with only a 20 hour window to get cured, one would have to know they were infected quite early in order to do something about it. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Alive